Magic and Control
by AAnitab
Summary: There are times when Harry Dresden doesn't immediately magic open handcuffs, especially when it's Chicago Detective Murphy-Dresden doing the cuffing. Harry/Murphy established relationship, romantic smut ensues.


Magic and Control

By AnitaB

Author's Notes: I own nothing and nothing I do own would be worth getting in the law suit.

This is a Harry/Murphy fic some years in the future. TV series, not book. Remember that scene in 'What about Bob?' when Tina handcuffed Harry to the headboard, well… when it's Murphy doing the cuffing, Harry's a lot more willing to stay bound. Romantic committed smut ensues. I am the queen of romantic smut.

Magic and Control

By AnitaB

He woke up with a tiny brunette curled against his chest. Granted, that was becoming second nature to Harry Dresden by now. Detective Constanza Murphy-Dresden spent the vast majority of mornings just this way, wrapped around her husband's ribs. On the few nights when a quote-unquote normal case kept her away from home and away from him for a night, Harry had a much harder time getting to sleep.

What was a little less than normal was the handcuffs holding his wrists to his headboard and the broad, slightly naughty smile on her lips. He stopped his instinctual burst of magic halfway down his forearm at the shaking of her head. "You magic them open, Harry, I stop… whatever I'm doing at the moment… and go take a shower. Alone. Got it?" That look in her eyes guaranteed his obedience, at least until his beautiful Murphy cracked open his self-control like an egg.

//Damn, Sweetheart,// Fisting both his hands around the metal bars of their bed, Harry smiled up at her and agreed. "Got it, Murphy." //I got you, sweetheart, and I'm gonna get more.// He leaned up with a smile, reaching for her lips with his own until the chain brought him up a few inches short of his goal. "Please, Murph, need a kiss."

He watched her eyes flick to his lips, felt the soft stroke of her fingertips over his jaw, loved the heat in her face. But she didn't cross those few inches of space to let him close enough to those delicious lips. //Please, sweetheart,// Harry turned his head, kissing and nipping her fingertips, eyes locked on hers. He knew just how much he affected her, knew just where his strong little girl was the most sensitive. Like that spot on the inside of her wrist… Harry strained that last inch to lightly scrape his teeth over her pulse before stroking the red mark with a soothing tongue. "Harry…"

"Right here, Murph, you got me. Kiss me, sweetheart, please." His body helplessly moved against hers, begging for her heat. The body he would never, ever get enough of shifted closer and harder against his side. Her lips finally moved close enough to let his reach her. Warm, soft and sweet. He loved her kisses, ever since he'd stolen the first one wearing ant vomit sunglasses in a downtown alley. And they only got better. From the simple press of warm skin, now he got the hot exploration of her tongue and the wet heat of her mouth. Normally, he also got the soft silk of her hair in his hands and the strength of her arms around him. Today, he'd have to make do with cold metal clenched in his grip and her hands braced on his chest.

She was still the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. It only got better when she sat across his hips to deepen the kiss. Soft, warm skin rubbed against his ribs as her thighs tightened against his waist. He'd give his hockey stick to run his hands over her gorgeous legs right now, to wrap them around her waist and pin her eager body to the mattress. Instead of opening the cuffs and doing just that, he arched his hips against hers and drank the low groan off her lips. "Harry, please." Pressing closer against his chest, his Murphy rubbed those gorgeous hands over his shoulders to grip the back of his neck. The next kiss was harder, deeper, sweeter as she pressed herself as tight against his body as he normally held her. He groaned low in his throat at the feel of every inch of her wrapped tight and warm around him. But it still wasn't enough. Breaking the kiss, Harry smiled at the sound on her lips. "Harry…"

"What, sweetheart? Tell me what you need. I'll give you anything. Everything." Her hands shook where they gripped his shoulders. He knew she was remembering something specific and a tiny pulse of magic let him see the memory behind her beautiful eyes.

_His hands pinned hers to the wall above her head. Their eyes locked as her ribs heaved against his. Harry claimed her lips with a low groan before kissing his way down her body to her belt. Lock magic worked on clothes too and her slacks fell to the ground around her ankles. Within seconds, he had her legs around his neck and her body trembling helplessly around the plunge and stroke of his tongue. Her hands fisted in his hair and the back of his coat as she screamed his name. _

"Get up here, Murph, I want a taste." She was beautiful, sliding her body up his to settle her knees over his shoulders. Harry nuzzled the smooth skin of her thigh just to feel her body beg for more. Her fingers stroked and clutched at his arms as her hips rocked. He groaned and raised his head for that taste. Murphy was delicious, warm and sweet on his tongue. //That's it, Murph, need me, call out for me.//

000

There was nothing in the world she loved more than Harry's kiss. Good lord, that man had a magic tongue. And here he was, handcuffed to their headboard asking for a kiss. //Oh, yes, Harry.// The first kiss wasn't enough, wasn't close or deep enough. Murphy felt like the helpless one, listening to every nerve in her body beg to hold herself close, closer against his. Missing his arms around her, she pressed closer and lost herself in the hot, wet depth of his kiss…until he pulled back. Harry stole the heat of his lips away and again she wondered who was really calling the shots here as his name escaped her in a begging little sound. "Harry…"

"What, sweetheart? Tell me what you need. I'll give you anything. Everything." Those eyes burned into hers. Murphy felt the little brush of magic over her mind that signaled the mental eavesdropping she'd come to expect in bed. That magic tongue stroked his lower lip and she knew he'd seen it. God, she loved what that tongue could do to her. And with him still handcuffed, there'd be no distractions from his exploring fingers. "Get up here, Murph, I want a taste." He smiled up at her, a little move of his head was as much an invitation as his words. //Oh, yes,// It took a few seconds to convince her muscles to give up the heat of his body tight against hers to climb up to his shoulders. That beard stubbled cheek nuzzled so high on her thigh that her whole body shook above his. Murphy found her hands clutching at his cuffed arms for balance before the first stroke of that tongue had her crying out his name and arching helplessly.

Harry's mouth was doing… marvelous things to her. If it were any better, she'd collapse into a nerveless, mindless heap. "Harry, please." Her hands reached for his, twining their fingers together as her body rode the feel of his tongue and lips worshipping her. His hands tightened around hers, his grip helping her stay on her knees to better feel each and every stroke, plunge, and kiss.

This time the little brush of magic over her mind brought a picture instead of took one.

_Her hands were braced on the middle of his chest as her hips rose and fell over his. His hands clutched at her waist before sliding up to cup and caress her breasts. So deep, he was so deep inside her with every plunge of her body around his. He loved feeling every inch of her heat, every response of her body in his arms. His wife still wasn't close enough. He could never get her close enough. _

//Oh, yes, Harry.// Weakly, Murphy dragged herself back from his lips. "Hm, Harry." Her legs were shaking as she crawled down his body to shove his sweat pants down his hips. "I want you,"

"You have me, Murph. Always. Take me, sweetheart." His hands were back on the headboard, his arms were tense, and his back was arched. Every inch of him was begging for her and it was beautiful. But who had whom handcuffed to the headboard here?

"Not yet, Harry." She kissed the protest off his lips, pulling back when he tried to distract her. "I want something first." Strong muscles moved under her exploring hands, but he didn't magic open the cuffs. "Good boy, just hold on tight." Murphy loved the look of almost panicked heat on his face as she kissed her way down his chest. She watched his hands fist around the handcuff chain before she closed her eyes to feel his heart race under her lips.

"Murph, please. I need… more. Touch me or let me touch you." His eyes trailed over her from head to toe, heat lingering on each place he knew his touch drove her wild. "Please, sweetheart." Helplessly, she leaned close against his chest and claimed a deep, heated kiss. She'd never get enough of kissing him. Somehow even without his hands, Harry got her across his waist. Her hands were reaching for his before she realized that he was turning the tables. "That's it, Murphy, a little higher." Her body listened to his voice and the slide of his lips down her throat and not her brain. "Now I got ya." His grip held her tight as his lips closed around the peak of her breast. Then she didn't even pretend to be resisting. He kissed his way across her heart to her other breast, his smile showing that he knew exactly what it was doing to her. //Please, Harry,// "Let me out of these cuffs right now, or I'm using them on you in about three seconds. I have to touch you, feel you, Murphy. Now."

Feeling his hands on her skin was worth anything. "Get out of them and touch me already."

000

She didn't notice the little magical push that had her straddling his chest, close enough to get his lips onto the sweet curves of her breasts. He adored the twitch and tremble of her muscles at the stroke of his tongue over her sensitive nerves. But it still wasn't enough. "Let me out of these cuffs right now, or I'm using them on you in about three seconds. I have to touch you, feel you, Murphy. Now."

Harry simply loved the shiver that ran through her body from head to toe. She was pressed so close that he got to feel the whole length of its travel before her voice thrummed against his lips. "Get out of them and touch me already."

He smiled against her heart and magicked open both cuffs. Wrapping both arms tight around her body, Harry rolled her under his chest and kissed her breathless. He loved watching her hair spread over the pillow as his hands on her breasts made her back arch and her breath catch. "So soft, so strong, that's my girl." Her hands clenched on his shoulders trying to get him closer. //No, sweetheart, not yet.// He needed more of her under his hands before he let her have her way. Harry would give her anything she wanted… soon enough. "Hands on the headboard, Murph, or do I need the cuffs?"

He rewarded the grip of her fingers on the bars with a deep, thorough kiss and the stroke of his hands over her back. Then he went about feeling every inch of her skin under his fingers and lips. "Harry, please." Looking up from the skin of her hip, he saw her hands still on the bars. //Good girl, what do you need?//

"Yes, Murph?" He flicked the very tip of his tongue against the inside of her thigh, his hands holding her ankles down near his ribs. It wasn't easy to keep her still when every inch of her body was struggling to get him closer. "What do you need?"

"Harry, get up here before I have to hurt you." Her hands left the bars and dug short nails into his shoulders. It was in moments like this that he remembered that his Murphy was so damn short. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he still had to crane his chin down for a kiss. He filled his hands with her hair and kissed her breathless. //Show me, Murphy, show me what you need.// Her body shifted, arching and rubbing against the front of his with a needy sound. "Harry,"

"Hmm, no, sweetheart. Hands on the bars, or I stop whatever I'm doing and go take a shower alone." Harry loved the sound on her lips, desperate and needy. He loved the trembling that traveled along every inch of her body and the clenching of her hands on his back. "Well, Murph?" She moaned low in her throat and dragged her fingers to the headboard. "That's my girl, hold on tight." Claiming her lips for a deep kiss, he stroked exploring hands down her ribs and hips. "You feel so good against me. So soft, so sweet, so hot. I'm never gonna get enough of you." Harry smiled against her skin, kissing and licking his way over every single sensitive nerve in her body on his way to her thigh. "So delicious,"

Her body twisted and arched in his hands, a simply gorgeous sound on her lips as her heels tried to hook around his waist. "Damnit, Harry, please." Damn, her hips were magic, and he was helpless to resist. Harry smiled against her knee and slid hungry fingers into the heat between her thighs. //Oh, yes, Murph…// Every single inch of her body responded to the glide and thrust of his hand, arching and tightening. "Ha---Harry, please!"

There was no refusing the feel and sound of her like this. There was nothing Harry needed more than to be inside her, right this second. "Murphy," Cupping her face in his hands, he planted a kiss on her lips and slid every hard inch of himself deep into her heat. "Oh, love, yes. My sweet, hot Murphy." She was beautiful, so beautiful beneath him. Before his eyes, his wife was lost in the heat and pleasure of this moment. Nothing was more gorgeous. But the arch of her back and neck had stolen her eyes from him. "Murphy, look at me, sweetheart." It was physically painful, but Harry stopped the restless movement of both their hips and held completely still inside her. "I need to see your eyes, love."

"Harry," He watched her eyes fight their way open as he felt her fingers grip the back of his neck. There she was, dark eyes burning hot into his. "What in the hell are you waiting for?"

"You," Now he could move and her gorgeous body met every thrust of his hips with an arch of her back and the sharp bite of her nails. This was perfect. This was love.

000

It felt like she'd been waiting forever to feel him like this again and every inch of her body was solely focused on the heat of him, of every inch of him as deep and close as she could get him. His voice growled low in her ear but her brain simply couldn't process the words, not when he felt so… damn…good.

And then Harry forced her hips still and stopped moving. At all. //Harry, Damnit.// He wouldn't let her move. "I need to see your eyes, love."

She couldn't help the frustration in her groan of his name. But she knew him. Hell or high water wouldn't get him to move his ass until she gave him her eyes. Murphy fought her nerves long enough to get her eyes open, but only after she let her hands reach for him. The heat in his face was setting her on fire. "What in the hell are you waiting for?"

His smile told her exactly who was calling the shots here and it wasn't her. But damn if Harry didn't always know just what to do with that power. "You," His eyes held hers through the first real thrust of his hips despite her body's urge to arch at the heat of him so deep. And Harry was so deep, so hard, so careful and so damn good. Murphy knew she was scratching his back hard enough she would draw blood, it was just a question of when. "Sweet Murph, you feel…"

"Harry, yes…" One big hand curved up her thigh and around her hip. Just a little pressure changed the angle and let him slide just a little deeper, driving heat through every fiber of her being. "So good, Harry, please. More." Against her lips, Murphy felt him smile into a quick kiss and knew in her bones that he was planning something. Something she was gonna love almost as much as she loved him.

"Murph," His hands dragged heat up her back to fist in her hair. Those magical lips caressed hers before sliding down to tease her pulse with the delicate stroke of his tongue. "My sweet Murphy," His arms around her angled her body under his, rubbing the lean lines of his chest against her breasts. "Knees up, sweetheart, hold me closer." His hips pressed hard between her thighs, leading her to cross her heels behind his waist and lock her knees against his ribs. "Right there, Murph, right here."

The first thrust in this new angle put his name to her lips and her nails to his back. "Harry…oh, yes…" He smiled into her neck as her body met the next thrust of his with a helpless arch and breathless gasp. //Yes, right there, Harry.// Lips met for a deep, desperate kiss. Hands clutched and tightened with each hard thrust. He pressed deep, incredibly deep and held still a moment, then another. His body was positioned to hold hers motionless around the hot, hard depth of him while her every nerve begged and pleaded for friction. She was going to draw blood on his shoulders if he didn't move his ass. "Harry, Damnit! Please, now. "

"That's it, Murph, need me more." His hands left her back to twine with hers against the sheets. "I need you, so much, sweetheart." Those lips reached for hers an instant before he finally moved, hard, hot and impossibly deep inside her.

//Need you, love you, Harry, my Harry.// Tightening her grip on his hands, Murphy met each hard thrust of his hips with a desperate arch and circle of her own, so close to the edge that her eyes closed and her breath caught. Lost in his kiss and the feel of every hard inch of him inside her, she sank her teeth into her lip and groaned low in her throat. He loved to make her scream, but she wanted to make him work for it. //Not yet, so damn close, but not yet.//

She wanted to make him lose control, wanted to see him helplessly throw all thought to the wind. And Murphy knew exactly how to do it. Dredging up the slightest bit of muscle control, she shifted under him. Her knees climbed his ribs, her ankles crossing high in the middle of his back. Her hands shifted, stroking her fingertips over his wedding ring. Her lips moved to his ear as she found the breath to speak. "I love you, Harry Dresden, I love you so much, my wizard. My husband." The rhythm of his hips faltered, his hands clenching and his voice groaning mindlessly. Murphy locked her legs tight around his body, holding him as deep as possible and not letting him move. At all. "I love how you feel. I love feeling you come inside me, loving me. I'll never get enough of you, so hot, so damn deep." His hips tried to move helplessly as his teeth scraped lightly against her throat. //Nope, Harry, I got you, right here.// "Come for me, Harry. Right here, so deep inside me. Now."

The wordless sound on his lips sent a shiver and an arch through every muscle in her body. Somehow he managed to move in her grip, just a little. But it was enough to press just that impossible bit deeper with a rasp of a groan. "Murphy," Never in her life had she heard him sound quite like that. With the next thrust every nerve in both their bodies melted and burned together. She got that feeling. Lost in her climax, Murphy still felt the hot rush of his release shiver and shake every inch of his body and into hers. He got his scream from her in time with his mindless shout. And then the only sound was the desperate sound of breathing.

//That's my wizard,//

000

He was torturing her and he knew it. But damn if it didn't feel so amazingly good. Harry simply loved how she felt in his arms. Loved that this strong, independent woman could need him this much. Loved watching her desperate and helpless for more. Loved making her beg for more of him. She was gorgeous, her eyes closed and her hips dancing into the arch and plunge of his. He loved the tight grip of her hands in his, her wedding ring pressing hard into his skin.

And then his gorgeous independent girl took back control with a shift of her legs and the sound of her voice. Her knees climbed his sides, letting him press just a little deeper with each thrust. Her fingers stroked his ring and then her words… dear lord she was trying to kill him with her voice. "I love you, Harry Dresden, I love you so much, my wizard. My husband." His Murphy was stripping him of his control far better than any handcuffs could manage. Harry struggled to keep his rhythm when every nerve was a hair's breadth from shattering right here in her arms. And then she stopped him dead. Every muscle in that beautiful body tightened just right to force him deep and hold him there. Murphy had him at her mercy, motionless and desperate to move. //Oh, sweet love, please.// "I love how you feel. I love feeling you come inside me, loving me. I'll never get enough of you, so hot, so damn deep." He was deep, so damn deep and every inch of his body was trying for another inch, an impossible act when she wouldn't let him move. //Murphy, please.// He found his teeth at her pulse, desperate to push her over the edge somehow. "Come for me, Harry. Right here, so deep inside me. Now."

//Oh, yes, please.// He knew he growled against the skin of her throat by the desperate trembling of every inch of her body. Need rewrote reality and he managed a hard press deeper inside her despite her grip. The only word that still existed in his head somehow made it to his lips with the last thrust he made inside her. "Murphy,"

The crash came, sending white hot pleasure through his body and into hers. Murphy owned him, every inch, every cell. And every bit of his body put forth the last energy he had to make her follow him into that climax. //Sweet Murphy, yes.//

Minutes or hours later, he couldn't have said, Harry wrapped his arms around her and rolled to his back. He shouldn't crush his tiny brunette into the mattress any longer. Harry mindlessly pulled her close against his ribs and ran his fingers through her hair. When he could move a little more, he dipped his head for the sweetest, hottest kiss of his life, slipping his tongue inside for the taste of his wife. "I love you, Murphy, with everything I have, everything I am. My wife, my love." Catching her hand, Harry kissed the gold band on her ring finger, sending a little pulse of magic through his lips to boost the wards he'd built into the ring. He'd let the world burn to ash before he let anything hurt this precious woman, or their kids.

"Harry," She leaned up for a kiss he was more than happy to give her, a warm, sweet dance of tongues to calm their heartbeats.

"Murph, where are the kids?" He loved her smile and dipped his head for a quick taste.

"Hm, Potions practice with Bob in the lab." Her fingers stroked along his jaw and her eyes never left his lips. His Murphy was addicted to his kiss, and he loved it. "He promised to keep Anna and Robbie out of our hair this morning with their magic lessons."

"And how did you get him to do that? He's grumpy." He was addicted to her kiss and that smile on her lips was trying to tempt him back off topic.

"Always, but now I owe him page-turning services for a few chapters of his current book."

Bob, former sorcerer and current non-corporeal babysitter, loved to read. But the fact that he couldn't touch the pages made that a … difficult hobby to indulge in without a little help. "He'll love that and he'll call you 'Connie' every few minutes for five hours if you let him."

"Of course Bob will. He knows it annoys you. Come on. The longer he has to stretch the lesson, the more pages I owe him."

Harry slapped her on the rump and opened his arms. "Get dressed, 'Uncle Bob' teases me if he gets more time with my wife and kids than I do."

He never imagined a life like this, and now he'd never, ever give it up.


End file.
